Belinda Vogue
Belinda Vogue is a character appearing in the'' Old Millard High RP'' and in the New Millard High RP. She is well know for being the impatient and spoiled younger cousin of Sky and Megan. She's bubbly, dumb, ditzy and often shows bi-polar behaviors, especially when any gadget or gizmo is in front of her (reason completly unknown). She has shown some slight crushes on Aeolos and Miles, but is more known for her strange on/off relationship with Devon. She's usually very flirty, but more of a hopeless romantic, hoping to marry a wealthy man who loves her and buy her tons of Pomeranian pups. Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' March 14th *'Ethnicity:' French *'Body Type:' Busty *'Height:' 5'6" *'Hair Color:' Cherry Red *'Eye Color:' Cyan *'Skin Tone:' Pale *'Dominant Hand:' Left Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' Drawing, destroying electronics, go shopping, singing *'Favorite Color:' Irish Green *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Destiny's Child, One Direction (1D), Justin Bieber *'Favorite Type of Music:' Teen Pop, Dance-pop *'Favorite Food:' Fast Food *'Favorite TV Show:' Hardly watches TV, but when does: The X Factor, Glee, Fashion Police *'Favorite Book: '''Doesn't read *'Favorite Movie:' Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, A Walk To Remember Report Card *'English:' B- *'Math:' B+ *'History:' B- *'Biology:' C+ *'Computers:' F *'Gym:' A- *'Astrology:' C- *'Art:' B- *'Music:' B+ *'Cooking:' A+ Relationship with other characters 'Megan Müller' Belinda and Megan are cousins. Their mothers, both twins, have a big rivalry between each other, but they simply wave that reason off. Her conversations always involve Megan trying to burst Belinda's little bubble of imagination and keeping her in the reality. Sky Skyler Belinda and Sky are cousins. They are nothing alike, but they sure can depend on each other. Unlikely Sky, Belinda worries if something goes wrong in her plans and tries to search someone who can help her. In original stories, Belinda is not fond of Sky's lack of manners, nor Sky towards her spoiled attitude. Aeolos Russo Belinda has shown a slight 'puppy love' crush on Aeolos since they met in the lunch and she declared him and everyone else at one table her 'Bestest friends forever' but Aeolos never figured out this commentary was real. Later in a music class, when Aeolos was playing his Ukulele, Belinda was swooning over him. This quickly died due to Aeolos becoming a couple with Sandy. Miles Hillhouse Miles and Belinda first met when she visited Sky's family new house, and eventually, the neighborhood. Belinda claims that Miles is a really handsome guy and that he's really talented. However, she goes all nuts and obsessed with him every time he is around. Devon Savage Devon Savage was Belinda's prom date. While they are not official boyfriend/girlfriend yet, Devon has feelings for Belinda, however she hasn't showed feelings back as much as he does. Belinda hasn't been flirting since she agreed to go to prom with Devon, or talk about boys as a matter of fact. Personal Quotes *''Omaigoshomaigoshomaigosh!!!! MEGAAAAAAAN!!!!! HAAAAAAI!!!!111 *''Why is the book blue?'' *''But I'm ILL!'' Trivia *Belinda's left-handed *She has been shown always in Red and Blue colors, but her favorite color is Irish Green. *Belinda's allergic to the drink Red Buddy, causing on her skin rash. *In the Old RP, her last name was Bakewell. Other appearances Belinda11'.PNG|Belind as a MapleStory Character _1308882019_117.png|Belinda as an Anime Otaku avatar GaiaBelinda.png|Belinda as a Gaia character BoA-Belinda.PNG|Belinda as a Tinierme character. (Should have darker hair) Belinda.prom.png|Belinda's prom outfit Belinda-Sim.png|Belinda as a MySims Sim Picture 174.png|Belinda as a Zwinky character. Picture 175.png|Belinda as a Zwinky character (prom version) LunaiiBelinda.PNG|Belinda as a Lunaii character Belinda the fox.PNG|Belinda as a Sonic character Belinda FaceMaker.PNG|Belinda as a Face Maker Belinda-clothing.png|BannedStory outfits Belinda-full.PNG|Belinda (The Sims 3) Belinda-head.PNG|Belinda (The Sims 3-head) Xbox-Live-Belinda.PNG|Belinda in Xbox Live Avatar beli.png|Belinda in ChibiMaker Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Old RP Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Females Category:Sophomores Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Character With Unusual Hair Colors Category:Characters With Mental Disorders Category:BasicSky's Characters